Wasteland
by United.Nerds
Summary: "Fuck that James... You're The Lakewood Beast, You're the Werewolf..." When Katie figures out that her boyfriend/best friend James is the Lakewood 'Beast', Things get real. Things soon lead to things such as Sex, Hate, Emotional Damage and to the extreme, Death. Corny Summary. Katie is 16. Guys and Friends are 19 and 20. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

**Katie POV**

Running, out of breathe. Though, i keep on going. I must. I hear a noise. I run . A tear falls out of my eye and down my cheek. I hear growling and yelling. I run faster. Howl, I run even faster. I can hear the beast getting closer. I try to run faster, but i cant, the beast is faster. I randomly get an adrenaline rush. The branches and leaves beneath my feet crunch and snap.

I stop dead in my track. I don't hear the Beast. _Growl_, I start running again. I run out of the trees and see a random house. I know from horror movies to never go into a random broken spooky ass looking house in the woods.

Aww Hell No. I think to my self. _Growl_.

Fuck. I Run towards the house. I run onto the steps. 1 Step Breaks and my leg falls through.

"Shit." I say underneath my breath. I pull my leg out and run the rest of them. I take the door knob into my hand. I turn it, but its locked. I run to the two windows between the door. Closed. i take my hand. I make a fist and clench it hard. I punch the glass _Shatter_.

"Oww" I breathe heavily trying not to scream. I look at my hand. It Bleeds. Broken bits of glass lodged into it. I hold it with my other hand to my chest. I look behind me. I feel it getting closer. I can hear it. I break some glass on the bottom border of the window and climb over. I turn around. I can see it. It's body only half showing between the trees.

It stares at the moon with its dark hazel eyes. _Howl_. I run into a room, not knowing were the hell i am. I back up into a wall. I hear the front door break. I Take my Iphone out. I unlock it and scroll to a flashlight app. The light shines. I look around to see were i am. I shine it towards something. A rusted faucet and a bathtub full of water.

Bathroom, i'm in a fucking bathroom. I hear the beast getting closer. I lock my phone. I walk across the bathroom, mouth covered by my still good hand. I suddenly trip on something. It felt glassy. I believe its a tile. I stop walking. In my track. I suddenly feel hot breathe on my shoulder. It breathes hard and angry like.

"Fuck." I breathe heavily. I feel the beast claws slide quickly across my back. I feel my skin cells bit by bit break. I feel my flesh burning from the breeze i feel on my back. A tear rolls down my cheek. The beast got me. I suddenly feel weak. My knees grow numb. I fall frontward. I fall. _Splash_. I fall into the tub, frontward. the water stinging my new cut. I scream. I reach to the bottom. I hit my head. Everything's Black.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading. This Is indeed My first fanfic, and trust me there will be more. BTW YES i am a dude. And Also If Its In BOLD like how im tying now than that is a thought that the person is thinking**

**~ ThatNerdGuyBTR**


	2. Chapter 2

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR

"Guys, I think she's waking up," my eyelids fluttered, as i gaze above my head resting on a soft pillow. "What the actual hell?" I muttered as i see Kendall My Big Brother, Mom, Lucy, Carlos, Logan, and lastly James. They were all in different places inside of the room.

I sit up on the bed and look at my surroundings. I'm home, in my room.

"Sweetie!" My mother yells loudly. Everyone grins and smiles.

"How are you doing Katie-Cakes?" asks Kendall, my older brother that I love to death.

"I'm Fine, Ken-Dork." He smiles.

"Ugh, I just wanted to kinda know, what the hell happened to me?"

"Well.." Kendall trails off on his sentence.

"You were passed out in the woods, you were on the nasty bug infested grass. I was taking a walk. I found you, your back was cut severely, your temple had a gash in it that nearly killed you and well... your hand was broken" James finishes off.

I bit my lip." Yeah, Honey." My Mom starts speaking. I turn my attention to her. "James called me, You were half dead, you lost 40% of your blood. However, thank god to your brave brother, he donated 30 percent of his." A tear falls outta my Mom's eye. I look at Kendall. I smile. He lifts up his Cardigan and white v-neck and showed me the big bandage on his shoulder. " If it weren't for James... You'd be dead..." she started to cry.

"Katie, What the hell were you doing there out at midnight anyway? your grounded young lady."

''Mom, can we like not talk about this now?" I asked nicely

"Ok, I'm just thankful that God kept you alive." I snicker at what my mom said. I suddenly get mysterious.

"How long was i hospitalized?" I question.

"4 days" Logan speaks up "It's Saturday."

"Yeah! And guess what?'' Carlos questions me in a hyper way. Lucy held his arm and gave him a 'Calm The Hell Down' face. Aw They Are Just Too Cute Together

" James stood by your side the whole time." Lucy applies finishing Carlos's statement with a big cheesy smile. I give James a huge smile.

"Thanks Guys." I turn my smile into a serious grin. "But, Um. May James and I speak in private?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I have to go see Jo, Logan has classes today, Mom needs to pick your meds up, and well Carlitos and Luc are gonna do something. I Guess?" Kendall Lifts his eyebrows in a questioning matter when he said the 'I Guess'

I nod. Carlos opens the door, him and Lucy hand-in-hand. Everyone exits besides James.

"Listen... Katie..."

"Shut Up." I say. "I'm making sure no one is eaves dropping." I smile.

I Look out my window which is right next to my bed that is right against the wall in a corner of my pink painted room. I see my Mother get in her car and drive down the street. It takes a while before i see Carlos and Lucy leave my house and walk down the street holding hands. I still wait to see Kendall.

11 Minutes Later

Finally After 11 minutes of waiting in pure silence, I finally see Kendall walk out of the front door. He gets in his car and starts it. He looks up at my window and looks at me dead in my eyes. He grins then drives out of the driveway and down the street.

"Okay..." I trail " He's finally gone, freaking eaves dropping bastard. Speak" I say pretending to be mad at him to just get on his nerves.

"What?'' He defends himself in a high voice. I laugh. I kick the blanket off of me. I put my legs over the edge, sitting down. I stand up and feel pain. I observe myself. I'm wearing plaid pink pajama shorts, a white tank top, and white socks. I put on my pikachu bedroom slippers.

I feel a sharp pain on my back "AGH!" I yell. I fall to the ground kneeling and hold my side. James runs up to me. He holds my back and hand.

"Katie, baby, are you ok?" He questions in a supportive, yet eager way.

"Noooo, I just decided to randomly scream and clench my side." My Sarcastic side of me kicks in " No shit sherlock, my body hurts."

"Well sorry for trying to be a supportive boyfriend." James retorts defensively.

''Whatever, just help me up." He takes my hand and starts helping me up. I stand up and realize something. My hand feels really tight. I look at my hand. As soon as i look at my hand, i realize it's dressed in something. A cast. I remember what James said earlier about finding me. I lift up my shirt, just to my belly button. The piercing i had, it's no longer there, i have a bandage over it. I lift it a little bit more, right before my chest. It's wrapped up all around from my chest to my back with some type of bandage thingy. I wake to my vanity, disgusted with myself. I look it the mirror and take my cheeks with the tip of my finger tips. I cover my mouth in sadness. Eight-teen stitches on my forehead, kind of were my temple was. Tears start to flow out of my eyes like a river.

James comes from behind me. He wraps his hands around my waist. He takes his left hand and wipes the tears from my eye. Hands cold, breathe hot.

_*Flashback*_

_6 feet behind. I'm stupid for following James out here in the woods, especially on a goddamn full moon. He suddenly stops. I stop._

_"Katie... Get out of the woods, Run." His breathing hard_

_"No. I want to be with you."_

_"'Katie, Fucking Obey." He seems angry_

_"James stop being such a dick, but, Ok, Just please be careful."_

_"Agh!" James yells in pain. I run towards him. He kneels on the ground clenching his heart. I kneel and put my arms around him. I hold him._

_"James!" I yell. I feel like such a bitch._

_He looks into my eyes. They are a darker hazel than his usual._

_"Run."_

_*Flashback End*_

I push James hands off of my waist fast. I turn around. I back up slowly. He follows in my footsteps towards me. I back up forcefully onto the vanity.

"Ow!" I yell in pain. I hold my shoulder with my other hand.

James comes running up to me kneeling holding my shoulder that i hit.

"Katie! What the Hell!? You could have hurt yourself! You have to be more-"

I cut him off feared

"Fuck That James!..." I trail off. "Your the Lakewood beast, Your the werewolf..."

* * *

**Don't You just love cliffhangers! It leaves you wanting more. Anyways thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Wasteland! Trust Me there is indeed more to come! **

**~ThatNerdGuyBTR**


	3. Chapter 3

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR.

James gets up off the floor. Anger in his eyes and soul. I can feel it. He walks up to my bedroom door. _Smash_. He punches it. I get up staring at him with fear. He puts one hand to the door and the other to his side, pressuring it. I walk up to him. I put my hands around his waist and lay my head on his right shoulder. He winces.

I speak up, "You know James. Why would you keep such a secret from me?" I take a deep breathe after giving him a few moments to answer." Is that why you always left me, Kendall, Logan, Camille, Carlos, Stephanie, and Jett whenever we hung out late on a full moon or whenever you were angry?"

His voice croaking, he starts to tear. "Katie, I'm a fucking monster!"

I start to tear up as well. My feelings are all jumbled up in, feeling sorrowful towards him. " Listen. Katie, I can't do this. I can't risk you getting your ass hurt because of me. I can't be with you."

I open my eyes in confusion. I suddenly get angry. I start crying.

" How fucking dare you!" I yell. " No! We will get through this shit! We've been dating since I was 15 and you were 18! that was almost a year ago! I'm 16 now and you're 19! Our year anniversary is in a month! Do you not remember all the times we sneaked away from my brother, mother, and our friends and shit to just be alone!?"

I finish my small rant and let go of his waist. He turns around. Tears on his cheeks and more falling out of his eyes. Seeing him cry just makes me melt.

I rest my head on his chest. he puts his arms around me. I say calmly between stutters," James I-I feel safe as no other around you. E-Even now. A-And I forever will. But, N-No. We will G-Get through this."

He starts moving and takes his hands from around me. I then rest my head up in a questioning matter. He then puts his hand on my jaw playing around with it. He then tilts my head up more and draws my lips towards his.

He starts kissing me with his eyes closed. I don't wait a single millisecond before I do the same and kiss back. I start feeling passion and lust. He pulls away. The Hell James!? I was into that kiss.

He smiles. I even smile back and laugh a little. " Katie..." He gets serious.

"Are you sure about Us?" He questions me, adding much emphasis to the 'Us'. "Even as a freaking beast?"

"Yes, even if you were fucking Godzilla and that doesn't change anyway I feel about you. I'm still going to treat you like the human that I knew you as." I smile wider at him, he follows in my lead.

He suddenly looks into my eyes. Staring deep into them. I stare back into his beautiful hazel eyes. Trying to make him feel the Lust and Passion that i'm feeling. I can feel something coming on right about now. He holds my face with cupped hands. He closes his eyes and draws his face closer to mine. He pulls my face to his. I help him out and force my lips onto his. He follows and starts digging deeper into the kiss.

I then slide my tongue into his mouth and I start playing around with his. I put my hands around his neck making a 'V'. He grabs my waist and pulls my body forcefully closer to his body.

Ours lips haven't parted yet. My legs suddenly start to feel weak. I start walking backward. James following in my steps.

Lips attached. Bodies close. Sexual tension high.

I back up onto something. Pain in my back and head. Yet all i focus on are his lips. I feel around with my good hand and leave my bad hand hanging around his shoulder. I suddenly feel make up all over the surface . My vanity. I take that same hand and swipe most of my make up on the floor, yet our tongues have yet to part.

I try to sit on the vanity, But before I can even lay my other butt cheek on it, James grabs my thigh with his hand. I wince a little at the pain but try to not concentrate on it, but to concentrate on the warmth of his nose breathing heavily on my face and the softness of his lips.

James then lifts me up onto him. I wrap my leg around his waist and he holds me up with his hands on my ass.

We keep on kissing. Not a care in the world. Not even fucking Donkey Kong could of stopped us at this moment. Suddenly I start to loose my breathe, and I can feel James loosing his as well. OK, on the count of three I will pull loose.

I really don't wanna though. OK, 1...2...3.

To my shock, James pulls away at the same time. Our breathe heavy as ever.

He moves his hands from my ass. I then quickly remove my legs from his waist and my arms from around his neck. A smile grows slowly upon his face after a while of breathless breathing. I do the same. He then wraps his arms around me into a soft hug. I then tuck my hands in around my chest area and we just stand there.

"Katie, that was amazing," Says James feeling jovial.

"I know." I conclude with a little quick breathe at the end, feeling happy and proud as ever.

"Does that prove anything?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... It does." He adds with a huge grin on his face.

We stand there for a while until he says slowly" Katie, Babe. I Love You," as the words echo out of his mouth, I open my eyes in shock.

I can't believe it! He Loves me? What do I do!? Do I say it back!? Fuck.

I wait a couple of seconds after my paranoia and that one idiotic thing just flows out of my mouth.

"Mhm." Is all I say. I look up at him in his eyes and all I see is sorrow. I do feel the same way, DEFINITELY. It's just that. I'm too young to be thinking like this.

Suddenly an old idea pops up in my head. I get excited and I just slip out of his arms. He looks at me with a 'What In The World?' face.

" James!?" I yell.

" Yeah, What?" He says goofy with a fake smile trying to hide his depressed feeling.

" Remember, how when we first started dating that we used to go over to your house when your dad wasn't-"

A tear runs down his eye. Fuck. I Mentioned his father. His dead father. Katelyn Alexa Knight, why do you always screw things up so much?

" Jamie. Don't cry, can I just finish and I promise that you will feel better." I say while rubbing my hand on James' arm. He sucks up his tears and sniffles a little then shook himself off. He then flipped his hair and flashed that beautiful smile of his.

"Attaboy!" I say messing up his hair, we both start to laugh.

"Ok." I say after our playing around.

"Like I was saying, Remember, We would go to your house when we first started dating and we made up this thing were we would make a bet to scram around your house and the person who would come back to your room-"

He cuts me off, excitement in his eyes," And the person with the most snacks and junk food would get to choose the movie that we would both watch from Netflix or Any movie source!?"

"Exactly!" I say. I jump up and down and James does the same. I stop jumping as soon as I feel a huge ass pain in my back again.

"Katie are you okay?" He questions getting serious.

"Of Course." I say shrugging it off.

" Ok, well... My mom just went shopping a week ago and brought a bunch of snacks that she hid from me, cause you know i'm a Chocoholic."

"Yeah," he adds

"Well! Wanna play?" I ask.

"Duh! Especially cause there is Junk involved!" He says.

" Ok, you set your Blackberry stopwatch to 5 minutes and I'll set my IPhone to the same." I say. He nods.

I walk across the room and pick up my IPhone. As I pick it up an alarm called; Katie, Take your Aspirin and Other Medication, Love Mommy! :).

" James what alarm is this?" I question. I turn around and all I see is James taking off his flannel shirt revealing a fit white Crew-Neck t-shirt. Through The shirt you can see his 6-pack just gasping to be shown. I start biting my lip. I'm starting to get really wet.

" Take a picture, It'll last longer." I jump hearing James' stupid comment. I get back to reality. I blush a little and stop biting my lip.

" Do you even notice that your phone is still ringing, and eww change that ringtone alarm. Since when did you like One Direction?"

"Ugh, Shut Up." I say in a cute way. I click 'Dismiss' and look back up at James. His T-shirt off fully this time. Oh Shit. Why Must I have such A sexy ass boyfriend God? I Want him... No. Katie, Stop It, your too young.

I switch back to reality and realize that drool was all over my cheek and jaw and I see a sexy James laughing his ass off.

"Ha Ha Ha, So funny." I say sarcastically. He stops laughing and wipes fake tears away from his eyes.

"Ass Hole. Now, Where are my pills?" I question seriously.

"Hey! I'm not an Ass!" says James Defensively, "And they're in your nightstand."

I turn around and walk to my nightstand and take out 3 bottles of pills I've never seen before.

"I'm guessing these are them?" I question showing the bottles to James.

"Yeah." He says.

" OK, One question." I say opening the Bayer Aspirin bottle and stuffing one into my mouth.

" AGH! EW! Shit I shouldn't have took it without water!" I yell in disgust of the taste of it," Anyways, Why'd you take your shirt off? To taunt me?'' I question, closing the bottle and taking the 2nd bottle of Pills. DAMN. THAT'S A HUGE ASS PILL!

" Yes and Because It is really hot in here for it being fucking January!" He said laughing.

I stuff the pill in my mouth and gag as my throat aches. I Close the bottle and take the next bottle of yummy, chew-able, Flinestones Vitamin C Gummy's.

I put all bottles in my nightstand and close it. I pick up my IPhone and set the timer to 5 minutes. I then stuff it in my Pajama pants pocket.

I walk over to my pile of things that I threw on the floor from off of my vanity and search for a scrunchie. I finally find one and put my hair up into a messy bun. I then walk over to James who seems very excited with his Blackberry in his hand ready to click 'Start' to activate his Timer.

I suddenly start to feel really week and numb. A random migraine suddenly pops up and I feel horrible, as if i'm going to faint.

I try to ignore it and grab my IPhone out of my pocket.

I Unlock it and go back to Timer.

I put my thumb hovering over the 'Start' button.

"Okay James." I say very woozy.

"Yea, he says

"Okay."

"Alright."

"1." I say.

"2." He adds.

"3!" We both yell at the same time and press 'Start' on our timers. Before I can even think James dashes before my eyes out of the room. I start feeling sick and I take a seat on my bed.

"Agh. Fuck It. I'm feeling too shitty to be acting so active. Like What The Fuck? I just got out of a coma." I slump down and rest my phone on my nightstand.

"Secret Choco Stash, here I come." I say getting up all sick-like and walk to my closet. I dig for a little bit and take out my old Jansport 8th grade school bag. I grab it by one handle and walk back over to my bed. It was filled at least two-fourths the way of Twix, Snickers, Kit-Kat's, and whatever other candy or chocolate I could of gotten over the past 3 or 4 months.

I unzip the main bag pouch half-way. I suddenly feel weak. The bag falls out of the reach of my hands and. It falls to the ground at the foot of my bed. I fall to my knees on my bed. Everything feels horrible and I could barely move. Everything is a blur. I squint towards my bedroom door. Suddenly A random man walks into my room. It sure isn't James. Who could it be? I didn't hear the doorbell ring.

He's wearing A black leather jacket, black jeans, A grey crew-neck under the leather jacket, and A simple pair of black/ white Converses.

I start panicking but I can't move. I stare up and try to notice the face. His sleek blondish-brownish faux hawk hair. His chiseled features. His stunning blue eyes.

His hands starts moving towards me. His tan skin coming closer and closer to me. Suddenly his nails get longer, Claw like.

That's when I start screaming, but I can only scream in my head. Words just won't come out.

I can hear him murmur. His hands and claws finally reach my face. He starts moving them around my cheek.

"You will be mine." He says. Voice harsh.

Suddenly my timer rings. I can hear James' ringing as well and I can hear him coming upstairs. As his footsteps start echoing down the hallway, the stranger turns around feared. Suddenly at the blink of my eye, He's gone. The Fuck?

A few seconds later, James comes walking into my room. He seems jolly as ever finding as much Junk that he can. All stuffed in his arms and hands.

"Look at all this Junk I found all over your house." He says staring directly at his Candy and What-Not.

"I think it's safe to say, that I won-" He looks up from his stash and to me. He opens his eyes in fear. He drops all of his things and come running to me. He kneels at my sight. Touching my face and my hair.

"What The Hell!?" He yells in fear. He rubs his face in an apologetic way.

"Crap, Katie, If your can hear me. I'm really- VERY sorry!... You know that huge pill that you took?"

Mhm.

"Well one of the Side effects was a temporary paralyzing if you don't drink or eat anything with it."

Good Eye Mate.

FUCK THAT, I'm scared. I'm paralyzed and I'm shook by that creepy ass dude. What the hell should I do? Should I tell James? Should I keep my mouth shut? Shit.

So much has happened in the past hour I've been awake.

* * *

I fall asleep eventually. Scared. Shook. I could barely think.

By the time I wake up, I am no longer paralyzed. It takes me a while to move a little bit. I move bit by bit until I am used to moving my hands and legs again. My legs and arms are cramping. Pain.

I sit up on my bed slowly. I look at my phone time. 1;34. It's afternoon. I woke up from my coma about 11. I'm surprised that no one in my household has called to check up or even came home.

"James-" I go to tell him about the previous situation with the stranger, but it's better to keep my mouth shut. He's already worrying too much about me right now.

"Katie, I'm really sorry." He says. I can tell that he feels bad about me being paralyzed.

"James, It's alright. Can we just watch the movie and eat? I just have too much on my mind right now." I say.

"Katie..." He goes to say something. I can tell it's about the situation. He was going to apologize again.

Fuck James. Would you just leave everything alone!? The situation is over with!

"James!" I yell. He opens his eyes wide in a confused and apologetic way. I calm down, "Would you just please... Just please, forget about everything. I have too much to worry about, I just wanna cuddle with you and watch movies and shit because I am feeling really sore right now." I say softer than before.

I lift my feet on the bed and lie down on my pillow. James gets up and goes to get all the candy that he dropped. He picks it all up and rest' most of it on my nightstand. The rest of it, he just puts in his North Face coat pocket. He comes back to my night stand and grabs a Snickers bar. I don't think he noticed my bag full of chocolate and candy. I open my mouth to say something about it, but I soon close it. Let him just have this moment. He won either way. I sort of cheated at the fact that I have a stash.

"Here." He says, giving the remote willingly to me in my hand.

"What..?" I question.

"You choose the movie. So much has happened since you've woken up." You wouldn't believe.

"Ok. I know what movie we can watch." I say with a small grin as he climbs over me and cuddles his warm body up against mine.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Ya know' Crap has been going on like crazy in my life. Sorry for any errors or anything. Review and Favorite! Anyways, Thanks for reading.**

**P.S And hell yeah! If you've noticed, I've gotten myself a new Username/PenName!**

**P.P.S Does anyone know how to change a reading font back to Black once you've changed the FanFic your reading to Night mode? If you know what I mean!? Because I accidentally clicked Night mode and whenever I try to go back to Day mode The font is white...? PM me or Whatever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR.

I wince as I wake up stiffly in my bed. My breathing heavy as ever. The song 'My Heart Will Go On' plays on my bedroom TV. 'Titanic'. The light from the TV almost blinding my repulsive, aching self.

As I look around my bedroom I notice the mess that was left. My bed sheets are all untidy, and everything was just a huge fucking mess. However, I could of sworn we ate more chocolate and candy than two wrappers. One wrapper on my pillow and the other on my stomach. The taste of bitter chocolate remaining in my mouth. I grab my phone out of the pocket of my pajamas to glimpse at the time. However, One of those huge post-it note is stuck to the screen of the phone. Mysterious much? I remove the folded post-it note off of the screen of my phone and un-fold it. I read it aloud.

_Dear Katie, _As I read the first two words aloud, I recognize the cursive handwriting already. _Thank's for the amazing night. The movies we watched were great even though we've seen them a million and one times, though I only got to see like half of 'Titanic' before I left._ Can someone say exaggerating? And wait? Movies? Oh! yeah I forgot before we watched 'Titanic', we watched 'Alvin & The Chimpmunks', and 'Abducted'. _The only reason I never get tired of watching those movies is because they were the first movies we've ever seen as a couple._ I smile. He is so... Corny, but a cute corny. On our first date all we did was pick up a feast at McDonalds and came back to his place to eat and watch movies. Not really your typical "Romantic First Date", but I had a lot of fun. Memories. _Sorry I couldn't have cleaned the room up more for you_, _your brother came home and I kind of ran out of your room so we won't get caught and into his room to make it seem like as if I was hanging out in there, So I kind of just clean't up most of the wrappers and stuffed them in my jeans' pockets. _It's OK Jamie. _Anyways, Thanks for the night. When can we do it again? Love James._ Aw! He is such a dork. I smile even wider.

I rest my phone upon my nightstand. I then fold the note neatly and rest it on my phone. I look at the time on my digital clock with fatigue. My eyes open widely as I stare at the time. It was 12:34 AM. Damn that medication can sure wear a girl out. I'm pretty sure that both Mom, and Kendall made it home safely and are catching some Z's now. I yawn at the thought of them in their rooms all snuggled up in their comforters.

Ugh, I might as well go back to sleep. I take a hair tie that happened to be around my wrist and put my hair in a messy bun. I then rest myself upon my bed. I rest underneath my comforter. I slip off my tank-top. I then slide off my pajama shorts. I slide out of the comforter and throw the clothes on the floor. I know damn well I'm not the only one who sleeps in their underwear.

I grab my remote off of my nightstand and click the 'Power' button and the TV shuts off automatically. I then lean over on my nightstand and turn off my lamp leaving me in mostly darkness, besides the light coming through little crack in my window curtain. I lean over to that same window besides my bed. I open the curtain all the way, letting the moon light drape through. I then lie back down on my pillow. I start blankly at the moon. at least 15% gone from it's full formation. Today's a new day. I went through deep shit 'Yesterday'. Maybe, possibly, hopefully the intimidating situation was a whole vision. I mean, c'mon now. I was technically fucking drugged.

I concentrate on the moon again. Wow. MY Boyfriend, MY World, MY Best friend, James, A werewolf? Since when? How? Why? Questions just kept on traveling through-out my mind. The guy that I've known since I was being potty-trained, is a werewolf? This is hard to believe. This is some supernatural shit going on. Why is it that I'm thinking about this now? He could've eaten my ass before. Tears start flowing out of my eyes. James doesn't deserve this. This is probably a curse. Since when does things like this exist? Fucking Twilight. This isn't right. I continue staring at the moon. My eyes grow tiring as I keep on looking. Soon, I drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Kendall**

I walk into Katie's bedroom. The place looking abnormally untidy. It's 8:12 AM and the Guy's and I usually go out for breakfast on Sunday's to our local diner, but my mom asked me to check-up on Katie before leaving. I wore A pair of sweatpants, A tribal sweater, and some converses. Nothing special. today it was James' turn to take me to the diner. Next week Sunday it'll be my turn and vice-versa, same ritual with Carlos and Logan. I walked over to Katie's bed. Her lifeless looking body, fast asleep. Shit. It's a personal mystery to Mom and I, on why she was out on A full moon, knowing there was a beast- Wait. We never ACTUALLY told her. Mom and I knew that she would be scared to death, and she would have panic attacks on every full moon because of her Asthma. However, she always heard of little tales and short stories of the 'Minnesota, Lakewood Beast' going back way to the days of World War 1. It was our job to keep her safe and tucked in on Full Moons and to always keep her from the windows on them. Until now. The police were investigating and they'd be here later to question her. Most likely it was the beast. Who the fuck has a scratch the size of Texas on their back. It's another mystery to why James was out there as well. But, I guess without him, we would've found her decayed, lifeless body within a few days or so.

I take my hand and pass it through my hair. Thank's James. I turn around to go to downstairs into the living room, but I catch a glimpse of something. A post-it note stuck to the screen of Katie's phone. I hesitate to turn around and read it, but I soon cave in.

I lift the phone quietly off of the nightstand. I carefully take the post-it note off of the IPhone and rest the phone back upon the nightstand. I quickly, yet quietly un-fold the note. I silently read the whole thing.

James, You're Fucked. Since when were they a Freaking COUPLE!? Katie is too young for this shit! James is turning 20 within 2 weeks and Katie is only 16! What The Hell! He is a fucking player! I bet you he's slept with at least 20 women tops' since Katie and Him have been a couple! Ew! It just makes me gag thinking about them being together. I slam the note on the desk, not giving a flying hell if Katie wakes up. Anger boiling in my eyes and soul. I glance out of the window and see a quite Jolly James driving up the road. His ass won't be so damn Jolly when I'm done with him. I quickly run over to Katie's bedroom door and slam it open, making it forcefully hit the wall. James, You're Dead.

**Katie**

I wake up to the slam of a door. The Hell? I look on my nightstand. The note is wide open. I look at the time, 8:17 AM. What the hell is going on? I look around my room. I didn't leave the door open, and I sure didn't leave the note open, so that means... Then it hit me. Kendall. Damn, today is the day that the guys go out to eat at the diner. Kendall was probably snooping around my room. Shit. I look out my window to see James on the doorstep of the house. Crap, I rip the comforter off of me. I jump out of bed, my weak body paining me. I run downstairs scared and worried.

"You Fucker!" I see Kendall punch James by surprise as he opens the front door. I hover my hands over my mouth.

"Kendall!" I yell as tears start streaming down my face. Kendall gets on top of James, his nose bleeding.

"Mom!" I yell, my voice hoarse,"Mom, Wake UP!" I yell once again. I hear her footsteps throughout my ear echoing. She isn't fast enough.

I run to Kendall as he punches James forcefully.

"Kendall! Stop!" I yell pulling his shoulder with all my might, but he doesn't budge. That's when it happened. Claws started forming on James' nails.

"Shit." I whisper.

"Kendall!" I yell one last time. James doesn't hold back the urge. He makes a fist and punches Kendall in the face causing his head to bob back. By that time I hear my Mom coming out the door.

"Kendall! James!" My Mother yells in shock. Kendall gets off of James at the sight of my Mom. James gets up following him. His eyes, they were glowing, and his teeth, they were sharper than ever. He was becoming the beast, Wait, No. The beast was becoming him. Suddenly, he started calming down. His eyes went back to his normal Hazel, and his daggers went back to his pearly whites, lastly his claws went back to normal. Shit, that was close

James had a couple of purple bruises on his face, including a swollen eye, and a bloody nose from the blows of punches he got. My eyes start getting puffy, red, and full of tears at the hot mess that was standing before my eyes. Kendall stood there, remaining mad with a bloody broken nose, and a busted lip. It's all my fault.

"What the hell is going on!?" My Mom questions throwing her hands all over. Kendall spat out some blood filled mucus near James' shoes.

"Apparently, Katie was vulnerable and naive enough to date James." Kendall spat out his mouth with disgust.

My Mom opened her mouth in shock,"James, leave."

He opened his mouth in shock as well," Do I not get a say in this?" He questions my Mothers word.

"James, leave." She repeats her words.

"Kendall, I thought you were more understanding than that." James said as tears well up in his eyes. Seeing him cry, just makes me cry even more. He walks quickly to his car

"Screw you, James!" Kendall hollered behind James as he made a U-turn and drove down the road.

"OK," My Mom said relieved,"What happened?" Kendall doesn't say a word, yet he points to me.

"Ask her, the little, naive, whore in her underwear." Is all he said. Did he really just say those words? To me? His 'Baby Sister'? Apparently I'm not his baby sister, Instead I'm his little whore. My Mother goes to say something, but before she does, I run. I Run to my room and lock the door. I go straight to my bathroom. I kneel on the floor and rest my head on my bathtub and cry. Why? Why me?

"Why me!?" I shout. Shit always has to happen to me. I lay on the floor and just cry. It's official, I'm a screw up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Most likely this will be followed by an update on my new story 'The Better Half". Leave me some Lovin' by reviewing, and sorry for the short chapter, I have things to do. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR.

** 3 Weeks Later**

My life is a living hell. I haven't spoken to anyone. I've ignored everyone. I just go to school and come home. I've lost 19 pounds cause of my lack of eating. I've cried myself to sleep for the past while. I'm sick and tired of everything and everyone. Not one person has seen James since the encountering. It's all my fault. Kendall acts like he doesn't even know me. I'm like the sticky gum stuck to the bottom of his shoes, However no matter how much he scrapes, I'll always remain. Good news, my body has healed. My bruises are gone, my back still remains with a scar of 3 diagonal lines, and my stitches look like they've never even been there.

I look at the clock as I remain lying down on my bed, 2;50 PM. It's Friday. I just came home from school. I haven't worn any make up. James always told me that I never needed it. James. The site or even the harmony of his name just makes me want to bawl. I've worn nothing but sweaters, sweatpants, sweatshirts, and boots. I snuggle up against his Minnesota Timberwolves sweatshirt. The tears suddenly start streaming down my face at the smell of it. The smell of Axe body spray.

I close my eyes to rest when I hear a knock upon my door._ Knock_.

"I'm doing homework!" I yell, the lie comes out of my mouth hoarse as ever as I choke on my tears. _Knock. _Oh my God. I sit upright on my bed and wipe the tears away with my sweatshirt sleeve. _Knock_.

"OKAY! I'M COMING!" I yell to the person behind the locked door. I get up off of my bed and unlock the door. Before opening I take a deep breathe of depression.

Mom. Her beautiful ginger hair abnormally straightened, A pair of red heels to match her vibrant red lipstick, Eyeliner prepped on her eyes making her look like she just came out of a catalog for Sephora, Blush making her look like a tomato, and lastly a black dress that makes her look 10 years younger. My feelings towards my mother aren't good. They're full of dislike, anger, and annoyance. The thing that made me really angry was that she didn't support me whatsoever, however she agreed and supported Kendall. I can't stand my family at this point of time and it aches my heart because they're family.

"Yes?" I question her presence with a harsh attitude..

"Listen, A friend of mine and I are going out to discuss work, I won't be back until late, OK?" She says all so normally. I stay there silent, resting my shoulder on to the door frame.

"Katie, you need to understand." She says sternly," You're too young. You need to realize that your still vulnerable. He's four years older than you and is your brother's best friend. How dare you even think to go out with him behind our backs? I honestly don't approve of this and it's obvious that your brother doesn't either. It's especially hard for your brother cause they have been best friends ever since they were 3 and it's like as if both of you have betrayed him. Just please, get better, I don't even understand why your acting like-

"Mom! You wouldn't understand! Just please go!" I yell as the tears start streaming down my face. She casually just leaves down the stairs and out the front door.

I close my door. I run to my bed and roll my self up like an armadillo. I can't take it anymore. I can feel the puffy and swelling in my eyes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything James. I'm sorry for leaving the note out, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, I'm sorry for my mood swings, I'm sorry for my moments, I'm sorry for that kiss that we had that lead us to dating, I'm sorry for me causing you pain, I'm sorry for everything, but most of all, I'm sorry for not saying 'I Love You' back. Just Please, Please, Please, Please, Come Back.

* * *

I awake from my slumber to various noises of two things randomly hitting. I rollover to see the time, 9;34 PM. _Thud. _What the hell is going on? I stay in my place, I try to not make any sudden movement, I control my breathing. _Thud._ It's coming from the window.

I rollover once again. _Thud._ There it is again. I get on my knees before taking a deep breathe and opening the window. Before I can reach my head out, the hard surface of a rock comes through and hits me on my nose causing my head to bob-back. I feel a funny glaze coming from out of my nose. I put my hand right underneath my nose and feel the consistency of blood. Shit. I peek my head through the window slowly. The tears suddenly start streaming down my face again.

"Ja-Ja-James?" I quiver. These weren't tears of jovial, or heart ache, or sadness, these were tears of anger. Of anger and hate. Why do I suddenly feel this was? Why? How? I don't know, but I do. I get a good glimpse of him to see that he has various bruises on his face and his shirt. It has blood on it. Dry blood smeared all over the white and navy blue stripped shirt.

"Katie, You're in danger." He says very low with heavy breath.

"That's all you could say!? I haven't seen you, NOBODY has seen you for 3 fucking weeks and that all you can say?" I whisper loudly, but not too loud, to awake the neighbors. I fucking despise him at the moment.

"Katie, I'm sorry, but you need to come." He says with a rush. His breathing still heavy. Was he in danger? Why should I care?

"You murderer." The blood on his shirt explains it all. The beast. I can't go with him knowing that I'm endangered with that 'Thing' inside of him.

"Katie, Please. I need you to come. Now. Someone- thing is after us." He says. Wow, lies. Just for me to come with him.

"James, Fuck You." The tears start swelling in my eyes as I go to close the window, but something tells me to follow him. My heart is telling me to go, but my mind is telling me to stay. I'm confused.

I walk to my vanity and open a moist towelette and dab the blood stains from underneath my nose. As I dab, I get to think of things, what if this really is a horrible situation? What if this is all reality? I want to understand what's going on. I need answers to things. I need to think things through. I need to stop running away from my problems. I need James. I run back to my window.

Suddenly the words flow out of my mouth," James?" I question as I look back out of my window. Surprisingly, he was still there. He lifts his head up to me with a smile.

"I'm coming." Is all I said.

"Katie, pack your things."

"What? Why? I can't leave home. I thought you just needed me for awhile?" I say, my voice croaking.

"Katie, Trust me." He says.

"OK..." I say, maybe I really am naive. I roll over one last time before emptying everything out of my rucksack school bag. I empty all of my books, and school items. I run quickly to my dresser and I start stuffing clothes into the bag. Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. Fuck. I lower the noise of my pacing. I start sliding make up into the bag as well. _Knock_.

"Katie, It's Kendall. I wan't to speak to you." I hear from behind the door. Not now, I'm begging you. Don't make me cry. You try to get away from me, but you keep on pulling me back.

I stuff my bag until I have no more room. Shit is that all I can really take with me? I don't even know how long we're going to be gone. Hopefully not long, but it's always good to be extra prepared. Suddenly I remember having a duffel bag inside of my closet from when I joined the schools softball team. _Knock. _I quickly close my bag and swing it onto my bed. I run to my closet and open the door. I search around for the duffel and find it successfully. I zip open the bag and start grabbing at my clothes and putting them inside. _Knock. _I was able to fill almost half of my clothes into the bag until I forgot that I needed shoes. I ran to my shoe rack, I grabbed at least two pairs of each kind of shoe I had. _Knock. _Would you leave me the hell alone!? I quickly run inside of my bathroom and grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, and the rest of my make up. _Knock._ There I'm ready.

"Katie...?" I hear again behind the bare cold door.

And then a sense of realization hit me. How am I going to escape? I go to run to my window until I stop at my bed and slip on James' sweatshirt and my Australia UGG boots. I rest the duffel on the bed as well before walking over to my nightstand. I gaze at the picture in the frame of Kendall, Mom, and I, before all of this happened. The tears start whelming in my eyes. We all looked so happy. I give the picture a hug then rest it on its frame down.

"James? How do I get out? Someones at my door. I don't know what to do." I say with my voice croaking from tears. _Knock._

_"_Katie, Don't cry. But you'll have to trust me on this one." I nod at his words,"You need to jump."

"What? Are you crazy? I can't. I won't make it." I say._ Knock._

"Katie, you have to trust me."

"I trust you."

"Now, drop your things." I do as he said and dropped my things, He successfully caught them and rested them properly on the ground.

"Katie, you'll have to jump, please, trust me." I take various deep breathes before stepping on the window pane. I'm sorry Mom and Kendall. _Knock_ I'm sorry for everything. _Knock_ I love you guys. I jump. The breeze running through my hair. Before I know it, I feel the warming, welcoming, hands of James. Before I open my eyes to see him, as Niagara Falls start flowing out of my eyes, I give him a hug. A hug of heart ache. He rest me down on the ground.

"James..." The redness and irritation in my eyes growing larger. He nods in understanding," I'm gonna miss them." I say as I bury my head in his chest, Instead of the smell of his normal Axe, I get a whiff of blood. Then I remember the blood on his shirt. I back away, but he grips on to my wrist.

"Katie, calm down, I'll explain soon." He says as I look at him up and down. The bruises on his face explain it all, it's obvious that he got into an physical altercation. I nod in response.

"Now come on." He kisses my cheek and wipes the tears away from my face. Oh, how I missed those lips of his. He grabs my duffel and grips on it tightly before handing me my bag. I slip my hands through the bag sleeves and let it rest uncomfortably, full of clothes onto my back. Shit. I forgot my pills. The pain relief pills that my doctor prescribed. Before I know it, I'm being tugged along side by James. I start controlling my movement.

Questions just keep remaining in my mind, as we run. Are we fleeing? Are we leaving forever? Why are we leaving? Where are we going to go? Why are we doing this?

* * *

We've remained running for what feels like forever. I suddenly feel like a knot is swelling in my throat, and it gets hard to breathe. Suddenly, James and I stop to a halt in front of the city-sized forest.

"Ja- Ja- James... I can't br- breathe." The words come out of my mouth with heavy breathe.

"Katie, calm down. Where is your inhaler? I think your having an Asthma attack?" He questions me putting a hand on my cheek wiping away tears with his thumb. Had I been crying this whole time? I honestly didn't care. Then I realized, I forgot my inhaler. Shit.

"Forgot it." I say trying to stay calm, but my heart keeps on beating heavily, my lungs are gasping for air, my throat dry as ever.

Suddenly, everything starts to get blurry and my knees start to grow numb.

"James?" I say falling into his arms.

"Katie, everything is going to be OK. I've gotten you." With his words, I rest my head upon his chest and with the shut of an eye, I'm out cold.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You guys have all supported me in ways and I just thank you all! Leave me some Lovin'! **

**P.S. If you guys don't read my other story, 'The Better Half' then you will know that I've created a schedule to post a new chapter to each story every other day or every two days!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR.

**Kendall**

"Okay, Katie... You have a couple of seconds before I open your door. I really need to speak to you." I have been worried for the past 5 minutes i've been standing out here. I know I haven't been the best big brother in the world, but I really wanted to speak to her. I can't drift away from her anymore, I want to understand what she's going through.

"Katie, I'm warning you, I'm giving you 10 more seconds before using the key to your room to get in." Mom went to our local hardware store a week or two ago and had one key made for all of our bedroom doors since Katie kept on locking herself in her room and considering the fact that we all had the same locks.

"Okay... I'm counting down." I say getting aggravated. It's obvious that she was in her room from all the ruckus that I'm hearing. She so can't be sneaky.

"1...2...3..." I say hoping she'd open the door, she is honestly wasting my time," 4...5...6- ugh, fuck it! I'm getting the key" I say annoyed and angry. I run to my mothers bedroom door and give the knob a twist, then enter as proceeded. I walk in and flip the light switch on. Electrical light drapes the room. I walk to her nightstand and open the little drawer. I search around it with my hands finding various things, including a condom? What the fuck? I slip the condom into my pocket. I need to speak to mom about that later. I see a mysterious little gold object between two papers glimmering from the bedroom light.

"Ah-ha! The key!" I say grabbing it out of the drawer and waving it in the air of victory. I walk to the door, turn off the light and close the door behind me.

"Katie!" I yell arriving to her door.

"I don't care. I'm opening-" I hear utter silence and see darkness as I open her bedroom door. The only light coming from the moon through her bedroom window. The curtains wave in the air as it and the wind collide. Then a sense of realization hit me.

"Katie...?" I say as I run into the room looking around for her. All of her school books are piled onto her bed. I look around to see that her beauty product are long gone off of her vanity.

"Oh shit." I say. I turn around and look to see that her closet is almost half empty.

"Fuck-tard." I run into her bathroom to see that almost all of her cosmetics are gone.

"Katie!" I yell running out of her bathroom.

"Katie..." One things catches my eye the most. I go over to her nightstand to see that her favorite family portrait is laid down. I grab her phone into my hand. grasping it hard. I lift the picture up and all of our happy memories are back. I lift her phone up and realize a post-it note is onto it.

"I'm gone." I read the words aloud. I try to hold back the tears. This can't be reality.

I heard the noise of the front door opening, closing, then lock.

"Kendall? Katie?" I hear as the person calls out, Mom.

"Mom!" I yell, still trying to hold the tears back.

"Mom!"

I hear the foot steps come up the stairs and into the doorway.

"Kendall? Wh-where's Katie?" She questions me.

"Mom... She's gone." I say turning around. I fall on my knees. As she gasps, I let all the tears out.

* * *

**Katie**

"Katie..." I hear as I open my eyes slowly. The blurry affect remains.

"Katie?" I hear again. I flutter my eyes to remove the blur.

"James?" I question as my vision gets back to normal.

"What the hell happened? Where the hell am I?" I ask wresting my head up, looking at my hands and feet.

"We're at the cabin. My father's old cabin. Remember this place?" He says,"It's okay, don't worry your safe now. You had an Asthma attack." Then I suddenly remember what had happened. Everything starts coming back to me.

"I ran away with you didn't I? What the fuck is wrong with me? How dare you even take me all the way out here!? It's like a freaking hour away from both of our houses! How long have I been out cold? What time is it!?" the words run out of my mouth as i question both myself and him as I stand up and grab my boots next to the soft, warming bed.

"Katie, calm down. It's only 12;54. But please, can I explain. Please!?" He asks raising his voice at me standing up off of the bottom edge of the bed. I don't even pay attention to him before slipping on the boots. I turn around looking for my bags. I can't stay here.

"No! Why should I!? You left me stranded, depressed, and lonely, and you expect for me to give you my time of day for you to 'Explain'!?" I question, tears starting to stream down my face. I look around one more time before spotting my 'luggage' in the corner of the room. The room was fairly glorious for a cabin.

"Katie. I'm asking you nicely and calmly. Can. I. Explain. Myself?" I push him out of my way before grabbing my bags. I turn around and look at the door. James standing angrily in front of it. I walk up to the door knob. I go to grab it, but I feel the grasp of a hand and the sharpness of claws digging into my shoulder.

I get twirled around to recognize that it's James. Obviously, he's the only one here besides me. Right? His eyes abnormally a brighter hazel, his body looking stronger and buffer, and his nails very sharp and claw-like. He uses his other hand to grab my other shoulder. I feel fear, paranoia, and anxeity. He starts shaking me. He stops and then the bags fall out of my hand. I start to whimper and tremble.

"James... Please, stop, you're hurting me." I say getting worry.

This can't be happening. Is this real? James... No, no, no. He really is the Lakewood beast. I needed proof and now I'm getting it.

"Katie." It's voice very demonic. It's nose- breathing blowing harshly onto me. I start to tremble even more.

"Katie!?" The voice grows louder. Tears start to stream out of my eyes of paranoia.

"James.. Please stop. You're hurting me!" I yell under my breath. It starts shaking me again, growling.

"James! Stop!" I yell, A tear falls out of my eye. The beast stops growling and grabs one of his hands off of my shoulder. I try to hold my face back as it cups his hand onto my face. It takes it's thumb and brushes the tear away. What?

It lets out one more growl before I suddenly feel the claws start to go back to normal. I watch James' eyes go back to normal.

"James?" I mumble. Suddenly his body goes back to normal and he falls to his knees.

"Katie..." His voice very hoarse, yet humble. The repeating of names was really getting on my nerves now.

"James... I'm here." I say, trembling, kneeling, hovering over him.

"Katie...?" He questions me. Wow, that happened all so fast.

"James, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You need to explain" I say calmly. I help him up and get him onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry. D-did I harm you!?" He questions me brushing his hand across my cheek.

"N-no. Just lie down." I say brushing his hand off of my face and pushing his body down onto the bed, forcing him to lie down.

He grabs my hand and pulls me down onto him. He takes my hand and wraps it around his torso and rest my head onto his chest. He then wraps his hand around me. As comfortable as this was, I still feared of what just happened and I needed answers.

"James-"

He cuts me off," Katie. Sleep. I know your tired, just not now. I don't feel like arguing."

"But-"

"Katie, we'll deal with this later, sleep." He says all so calmly like as if nothing happened," Listen to beat of my heart, It'll soothe you."

I do as he said and listened to his heart beat. The sound calmed me down and soothed my eagerness, but the anxiety remained, and I still needed answers.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I drifted off into a trembling deep slumber.

* * *

**I know, weird chapter! At least the Katie part of the chapter. Riiight? Sorry for a short chapter. Anyways, Leave me some love! **

**P.S New story schedule starting... NOW!**


End file.
